Realisation
by missilovepeetamellark
Summary: Divorce. That is what we are going through. Clary and Jace are going through a tough time, Summary sucks, story is better (I promise) One Off


**Chapter 1: Realisation- One Off**

**Hey guys, Here is my new one off, I hope you like it :)**

"Can I buy you a drink?" That's how it all started, that simple question at a bar. Next came my simple reply.

"You most certainly can".

He then sat down on the bar stool next to me and the conversation continued.

"I'm Jace" he said, sticking his hand out.

"Clary" I replied, shaking it. After a slight moment of silence I spoke.

"Jace, is that short for something?"

"For now, just Jace" he said with a lopsided grin.

I was immediately drawn to him, his blonde hair, sun kissed skin and those eyes, those beautiful golden eyes... The same eyes that I'm looking into right now, the same eyes but with none of their old spark.

Divorce.

That's what we're facing, the constant fighting and disagreements shoved a wedge between us that only keeps getting bigger. It started with minor things but completely blew up, now we fight about money, who gets the house, the dog and who gets Theo.

My beautiful little Theo, a perfect mixture of both of us, with his golden locks and green eyes. God this is breaking his heart, only five and he is living in a house with two adults that can't stand to be in the same room as each other.

I love Jace, I always will, he is the father of my child, my first proper love, my, well, he once was my everything.

**"My house is just up here on the left."**

**Jace nods and drives up my driveway.**

**"Wait here" he says with the same adorable, lopsided grin.**

**I nod as he gets out and walks around to my door, opening it and bowing.**

**"your residence m'lady" I chuckle and get out of the car, Jace closes the door behind me.**

**As we begin to walk up the path to my front door, he lightly places his hand in the small of my back, I look up at him to find him looking at the floor with a smirk on his face, I look away shyly and smile.**

**When we reach my porch and look at each other for a moment in silence.**

**"so" he says.**

**"so" I repeat.**

**"good night" his golden eyes still lock with mine.**

**"good night" I repeat again, I lean in towards him and stand on my tippy toes, I place a small and chaste kiss on his cheek. he smiles at me as I unlock the door and stand in the doorway.**

**"See you"**

**"bye" he replies, and begins walking to his car.**

**I close the door and lean against the back of it. Some things missing.**

**I open the door before I can stop myself and run outside, Jace is opening his car door, about to get in when I call his name. He stops immediatly and closes the car door.**

**"yeah, what's wro-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence before my lips were on his.**

From first kisses, to last. We never pictured any of this happening at the time, it seemed like a world a million miles away.

Harley. Harley is the one Theo goes to talk to, he has to talk to a Great Dane, a dog, because his parents are to caught up in arguing to listen and tell him that everything is going to be okay.

This has to change.

Jace has been sleeping in the spare bedroom.

Sometimes during an argument we both stop and look at each other, then one of us will say,

"I do still love you" and the other will reply, "I know, but this just isn't working". After nine years of being together, this just wasn't working.

**The boxes of Jace's clothes and possessions lay strewn all over my lounge room floor.**

**I lean against the kitchen bench, drinking tea, watching him bring the last box in. He looks up from the box and smiles at me.**

**"What are you smiling at?" I ask jokingly.**

**"You" he says**

**"And why would that be?" I reply**

**"Because you beautiful" he closes the distance between us and kisses me briefly.**

**"This box is yours" he said, motioning with his eyes to the medium sized box in his hands.**

**He placed the box on the floor and I open it slowly, not to sure what to expect. I am met with the beautiful ice blue eyes of a spotty puppy, he stands up in the box and wags his tail.**

**"Jace! it is adorable, what breed is he?" I ask, standing and hugging my grinning boyfriend.**

**"He is a Harlequin Great Dane, 9 weeks old and you are welcome to name him anything you like" he kisses my cheek and I kneel down to the puppies level.**

**"Thank-you so much. I love you"**

**"I love you too"**

Harley's barking brings me out of my daydream.

Jace was back from picking Theo up from school.

I meet them at the door.

"Hey, how was school? What did you do?" Theo smiles up at me with a toothless smile and his green eyes shine with exitment.

"Today we got to make paper planes and mine flew really far!" he reaches into his school bag, pulls out his plane and hands it to me.

"This is amazing Theo. you should be really proud of yourself" I give him a hug and he runs off, most likley to play with his toys.

It is just me and Jace in the doorway.

"Hi" is all I can manage to say, even then my voice comes out much softer than intended.

"Hey" he replies, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" I ask.

"I do"

**"I do" those two little words bring warm tears to my eyes.**

**Jace turns and faces his brother Alec, who gives him my ring. He slides it onto my finger and a tear of happiness slips down his cheek.**

**That tear.**

**Jace hadn't cried since he was six years old.**

**"Do you Clarissa Fray take Jace Herondale to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**

**That was the easiest question I have ever answered**

**"I do" I say, turning to Jace's sister Isabelle, whom I'd grown quite close to. She hands me the ring and I slide it onto my husband to be's finger.**

**We both break out in massive grins.**

**"I now present you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" the celebrant takes a step back and Jace wraps his arms around my body, closing the gap between us, he presses his lips to mine.**

Jace and I sit across from each other at the kitchen table, divorce papers between us.

Silence.

Neither of us make a move to sign them.

I stare ahead of me, Jace has his head in his hands, his sad eyes are closed.

"Do you, should we, um" I can't finish the sentence because I know I don't want to sign those papers.

To sign my name would be to give up and I'm not done trying.

Jace stands and looks me in the eye.

"I can't" he turns and walks out of the room.

It was small but it was a small symbol of hope.

**The shrill of newborn cries fill the room.**

**Jace stands next to me as the OB nurse approaches us, she hands him the bundle of blankets that holds our son.**

**"Clare, he's perfect" Jace smiles down at the baby then hands him to me. As I hold him, Jace wraps his arms around the both of us.**

**"What should we name him?" I ask**

**"He looks like a Theo to me, we both liked that name" Jace has his eyes glued to the baby, little Theo.**

**"I love it"**

I sit at my easel, struggling to find any inspiration to paint.

The radio plays in the back ground, I lean back in my chair and listen to the lyrics.

**'Realisation grew on me'**

It clicks, I need Jace in my life, I can't live without him.

**'As quickly as it takes your hand'**

I stand and run out of the study.

**'To warm the cool side of the pillow'**

I find Jace in the Kitchen, leaning with his back on the counter.

**'I'm there for you, be there for me'**

I stand in the doorway as he turns to face me.

**'I'll hum the song the soldiers sing'**

I close the gap between us and wrap my arms around his torso. He goes stiff but then relaxes, wrapping his arms around my back.

**'As they march outside our window'**

"Jace I need you" flashbacks attack my eyes with every blink. All of our time together every fight and laugh, after every long-night phone call and each sleepy good morning.

"I need you too"

**Author's Note: Well that was different, haha, i've never written a story like that before, I wrote it in two days so it might be a tad confusing.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS... although that would be pretty awesome, i mean, I would be... back on track I DO NOT OWN HUNGER OF THE PINE BY ALT J... although that too would be awesome**

**Please Review, Follow and PM**


End file.
